Loosing Faith
by jslurpie19
Summary: When young baby Wyatt is diagnosed with a deadly disease, with no out with magical spells. Both magic- good and bad, are on the line, with Wyatt's life depending on it all.


Leo stood over the quaint baby crib of his son, small Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, a six weeks premature twice blessed child, son of Leo and Piper. Leo slid his hands gently across the small blanket that belonged to his son quivering from the chill that tingled up his spine, from the essence of what once was happiness. A small tear dropped down Leo's face and landed on the blanket, falling into a section of the stitched triquetra on the cover. Phoebe slipped in behind Leo as he silently cried screaming out all the pain that had overcome him lately. Phoebe grasped one of Leo's hands and stood beside him, as she too cried silently watching over the bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~  
  
Piper stood along with Paige both of their eyes red and irritated from crying looking waiting in a person XRay room. "Is he going to be okay?" Piper asked worriedly trying to hold back her fear. The doctor walked over beside Piper and Paige and started putting up XRays of Wyatt's head. "I'm not sure Mrs. Halliwell. Your son has been diagnosed with severe case Moya-Moya. It's a rare disorder of uncertain cause that leads up irreversable blockage of blood vessels as they enter the brain. The name comes from the Japanese meaning "puff and smoke" because the appearance of the lesion on the angiogram." Piper interrupted him abrubtly. "I don't want to know the orign of the word, I want to know what's wrong with my son." Piper looked at the man with no reconcile of her rudness to the man. He sighed, hating his job to give her the rest of the news, but continued anyway. "You see that lesion there?" He asked pointed toward a protrusion on Wyatt's skull from the XRay, "This tends to cause strokes or seizures, that can lead to severe functual impariment or even death. It's a good thing that you reconized the signs before we couldn't to anything."  
  
Piper looked over at the doctor still trying to accept the burden that was just dropped on her. "It's not like I can ignore him shaking helplessly in his crib. He's so little and frail. How could this happen to him?!" Piper started to cry uncontrolably. Paige, now bearing up to be the strongest one, comforted Piper while the doctor waited paitently to finish his diagnosis. "Mrs. Halliwell, you did the right thing, you can't protect what you can't see. Some cases don't even have warning signs like your son did- they didn't have a chance. Your son can and will. If you look at the photo to your right, you will see the decreased blood flow and oxygen supply that your son has compared to a regular child of his age." Paige handed Piper some tissue and walked over to the XRay comparing the two pictures. "Is there anything that you can do?" She asked. "Well, it's a long shot, but we can do surgery. There's a high risk to surgery though due to the high levels of anesthesia and then the surgery itself. The Moya-Moya vessels and the brain are very sensitive to changes in blood pressure, blood volume, and the relative amount of carbon dioxide in the blood while asleep; general anesthesia can lead to bleeding or strokes. But, if we do have the surgery, his symptoms should improve almost immediately, but it'll take 6 to 12 months for them to heal completely. I must warn you, even if you decide for the surgery, this doesn't mean that your son, Wyatt, won't be left with permanant loss of function, or other complications. Your son's brain may shut down completely." Piper choked on the doctors last sentence.  
  
"Sh-Shut down? As in- he's half dead for the rest of his life?!" Piper nearly screamed her last sentence at the doctor. He waited for Mrs. Halliwell to calm down as Paige tried to comfort her. "When you and your husband have made the decesion to surgery call me on my personal number. The sooner we treat Wyatt the better. He's in room 783 in the childrens ward if you want to visit him." The doctors handed Piper a buisness card with his home phone number as he walked out leaving them to themselves.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Leo sat holding on to his son's frail hand as he slept soundly as tubes intertwined together all conntecting on his body. Leo tucked in his son's blanket closer as if to shut the dispair of the hospital out from him once and for all. "Don't worry buddy. We'll get you outta here as soon as we can." Leo turned around as Piper and Paige, heartbroken, and burned out walked into the room. Leo let go of his sons hand and walked over to his wife fearing for what was next. "What did he say?" Leo asked as he helped his wife sit down on the couch in the private hospital room as Paige closed the door behind them. "Dr. Penn opted for surgery." Piper said exausted from the dreary days that lied ahead and behind her. "Is there anything else that we can do? Something less expensive?" Leo asked stoking the dishevled hair of of Piper's face. "There's nothing that we can do, Leo. Surgery or let him die is the only option that we have, and neither future is looking very bright." Piper rested her head into Leo as she rubbed her back soothing her tense muscles. "He'll pull through, Piper. You can't kill a twice blessed child that easily." Phoebe with coffee in her hands walked through the door. "How'd it go?"  
  
Leo gave her a look as if signifing his answer. Phoebe sighed, unhappy, knowing her hopes for a quick leave from the hospital for baby Wyatt were now hopeless. "So what are we looking at?" Phoebe said as she sat down in her chair. "Surgery." Paige replied as she leaned in a chair trying to get comfortable as best she could. "Poor little guy. First demons, now this. How much more can he take? Do you think we should opt for the surgery?" Leo sighed as Phoebe took a sip from her coffee. "It's the only other option that we got, but how are we going to pay for it? Neurologic surgery is very expensive." "Don't worry about the money,"Phoebe started,"Paige and I will find a way, we just need to get the best for Wyatt no matter the consequences." Phoebe stated sternly as if giving hope to the rest of the family. "I still don't see why we couldn't heal him. It just doesn't make any sense." Paige stated as she looked blankly on at her helpless nephew. "Magic is going to get us out of everything that happens in ours lives,"Piper said sitting up and walking over to her son,"it's faith. Something we lost a long time ago." 


End file.
